


An Ace Up His Sleeve

by The_Exile



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki, 英雄伝説VI 空の軌跡 | The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover - Sort Of, Drunken Flirting, Gambling, M/M, Spoilers, Wazy or Lazy I don't know AAAAARGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Wazy learns why you don't gamble with Olivier.





	An Ace Up His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC prompt #17.20 - 'ace'

Wazy Hemisphere learned very quickly why you didn't play cards with the newest patron of the Testaments' bar.

Olivier didn't exactly cheat. He didn't need to. He was skilled, as well as lucky as the Devil himself. There was something distracting about him, though, and he knew it, taking advantage of his natural talent shamelessly. 

He had a pretty face - almost as pretty as Wazy's own deadly feminine good looks, which the newcomer took every opportunity to compliment him on. Everything this Olivier said or did came across as some kind of flirting. He had even tried to hit on Abassy - Wazy had smelled a lot of alcohol on his breath at the time. Despite the crazy risks he took, Wazy had never seen him look anything less than totally confident.

Normally it took a lot to make Wazy blush but Olivier' s obviously not accidental blowing in his ear was the last straw. That hot, delicately perfumed breath on his face had done things to Wazy that made him feel very vulnerable and also cost him several thousand Mira.

After that incident, Wazy never gambled against Olivier but this apparently didn't end the stranger's interest in the young gang leader. 

Wazy still wasn't sure how he felt about this but he did notice that he had started expecting the man to be there when he opened up for the night, even looking forward to it, and not just because he spent a lot and brought life to the place. He was even disappointed when the man wasn't there, asking him where he had been next time he saw him.

One night, before he left on an apparently urgent trip back to Erebonia, Olivier had bought him a drink and left him a single red rose, his favourite pair of lucky dice and an address for a residence in the Capital. Wazy stared at it every night, wondering if he could trust Abassy to open up shop without him, if it was time to pack up this whole childish gang thing anyway, if there was an actual life waiting for him out there somewhere.

If maybe he should toss the dice and leave his life in the hands of fate for once...


End file.
